


A feast for your eyes

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim sees Silver stuffing himself and is so turned on that he has to join in





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> First multi chapter piece. I should be updating this ever other week or so

Chapter one

Silver crept as silently as he could down to the galley. He didn’t light any of the lamps. He stopped and listened. When he was sure he was alone he pulled open the small cupboard where he kept the spices, then pushed open the hidden compartment. Every galley had one. Usually the cook used it to hide booze. While Silver liked a drink as much as the next man, he had a different vice that he wanted to keep hidden. If he was being honest with himself, anyone who looked at his middle could probably guess.

He pulled out two pre-packaged boxes of chocolate chunk cookies. He leaned against the counter and ripped into the first one. He inhaled the cookies as fast as he could. He didn’t want anyone to find him, and the faster he ate the more he could stuff himself with before his belly started to ache. 

Crumbs cascaded from his mouth, rolling over his tight white shirt before falling to the ground. He barely noticed. He shoved another cookie in his mouth. 

One box was empty and another almost there, when Silver’s ear flicked. He paused but heard no more sounds. He shook his head and raised another cookie to his mouth when he caught Jim’s scent. His head whipped around.

There was the lad, sitting on one of the long benches, facing him. Silver didn’t realize that his gaze had dropped to the lad’s lap until he saw the bulge there. He flicked his eyes back up. Jim was smiling.

“Is this what you like?” Jim pushed himself from the bench and walked towards Silver. Silver wanted to take a step back but he was pressed against the counter. Jim slowly reached out and touched Silver’s belly. Silver realized that the lad had given him plenty of time to stop him, if he had wanted too. His fingers felt warm even through the fabric of his shirt. “You're so hard,” said, prodding Silver’s belly. Silver grunted. It felt uncomfortable but good too. Jim looked up at him and gave a wicked smile. Silver didn’t have time to react before he felt the lad’s other hand pressed against his cock. “Very hard.” Jim gave him a squeeze. 

“Jim,” Silver breathed. He knew he should say something but his mind felt suddenly blank. He was so aware of how his belly, just a little bit sore, stretched out the fabric of his shirt. He felt Jim’s hands on him. They were rough with his new calluses and so gentle.  
“Please,” Jim said, his eyes wide. “Please I want to watch you.”

“Watch me,” Silver replied.

“Stuff yourself.” Jim’s fingers danced across the curve of his belly until he reached the underbelly, just above his belt buckle. Jim pinched. Silver jumped a little, his voice coming out in a gasp. Jim’s smile widened. He pinched again and then shook the bottom of Silver’s belly so it jiggled back and forth. Silver gasped again as pleasure rushed through his body. His heart pounded in his chest. Jim’s face was flushed red, but his voice was level when he spoke. “Come on, big boy. The pounds aren’t going to pack themselves on.” He slapped Silver’s belly lightly for punctuation.

Silver’s hand trembled as he reached behind him and pulled out another cookie.

“Never took ye for a chubby chaser, Jimbo.”

“Well, you’re a little more than chubby.” Jim ran his fingers over the crest of Silver’s belly. “A wee bit more than chubby, I’d say.” Silver chuffed and ate another cookie.

He could feel the skin on his belly stretch with every bite he took. It was starting to go beyond a little uncomfortable. But Jim was watching him with such hunger in his eyes that Silver couldn’t refuse him. He got out a third box from his hiding spot and tore it open. 

“I got to sit down lad,” Silver said. Jim frowned but backed up so Silver could waddle over to one of the tables. He sort of collapsed, rather than sitting down. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard the wood creak under his weight. He rested the package of cookies on the crest of his belly. Jim straddled the bench and scooted closer so that he was almost but not quite touching Silver. He grabbed a cookie from the package and held it up to Silver’s mouth. Silver ate it in one bite. Jim gasped as Silver’s teeth gently grazed his finger. 

Silver swallowed the treat then wrapped his lips around Jim’s finger, sucking. He knew it wasn’t right. Jim wouldn’t be eighteen for a few more weeks. But it felt too good to stop. He watched the lad through heavy lidded eyes. Jimbo was biting his lower lip and breathing hard. His cheeks were flushed bright pink. He watched the lad reach down and rub himself through his pants, grinding into the heel of his palm. Silver let go of his finger with a wet sound.

Jim grabbed another cookie and shoved it in Silver mouth. He shoved in cookie after cookie, as fast as Silver could swallow.

“Enough lad,” Silver said, turning his head away from the offered cookie. “My belly is tight as a drum.” He pressed his finger pads against the skin and winced. He’d never been this full before. It hurt, but maybe he was also a little turned on.

“It’s only four more,” Jim said. “Silver will you eat the four more cookies for me?” Jim looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Silver looked into those eyes and knew there was nothing that he wouldn’t do for the lad. He opened his mouth.

It was a real effort to eat those last four cookies. Every part of his body was telling him to stop, except for his cock. His cock was only paying attention to what Jim was saying.

“You’re doing so good, Silver. I’m so proud of you. Look how big you’re getting for me.” The lad had scooted forward and was now rubbing his erection on Silver’s thigh. Only two layers of fabric were preventing Jim’s cock from touching him. The lad was still hand feeding him. His other hand had slipped under Silver’s shirt, stroking his belly. “You’re so tight. I can’t even jiggle it. Tomorrow, when you’re not stuffed, I’m going to shake it to watch it wobble.”

Silver came hard. It was the kind of orgasm he’d only experienced a few times in his life. Fuck, and he hadn’t even been touched. It took everything he had to remember to finish chewing the last bite of the last cookie. He felt frantic rutting against his leg and heard Jim saying his name over and over again.

When the world had stopped spinning, Silver looked down to find Jim sprawled across his belly, clinging to his shirt with his small delicate fingers.

“Lad,” Silver said. “I really like you laying here. But if you don’t get off my belly, I’m going to bring everything up. Can’t have your hard work go to waste, can we?”

Jim scrabbled back. He smiled.

“No, we can’t.” He touched Silver gently with his fingertips. “My work.”

Silver smiled.

He wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen next, but he knew things had changed. Changed for the better.


	2. two

Chapter two

Jim woke up early the next day. He dressed and rushed down to the galley. There was no evidence of what had happened the night before. For one terrible moment he thought that he had dreamed the whole thing. But no. It was way too vivid to be a dream. That and the fact that this morning he had woken up far less horny then he had been since they had left the space port. Less horny, but way more hungry. Hungry for something he couldn’t explain.

He touched the spot where he had sat feeding Silver. There was no physical proof of their encounter left, but it made him shiver none the less. He walked over and hitched himself up so he was sitting on the counter. He tried to calm his breathing. It didn’t work. Every creak and groan had him whipping his head around to see if Silver was coming downstairs.

When the big man finally did arrive, he walked into the galley with his head down. He didn’t seem to notice Jim until he slid from the counter. Silver raised his head and stared at him. Jim stared back.

“Didn’t expect ye to be up yet.” Silver said. He tried to squeeze past, but Jim put out a hand to stop him. It was a light touch. Jim’s palm rested on the crest of Silver’s belly. The fingers splayed out, trying to touch as much of Silver as he could. He looked into the big man’s eyes. His brown skin was flushed and the pupil of his remaining eye was dilated. Jim pressed his fingers in just a little bit.

“Still full from last night?” he asked. He trailed his fingers down Silver’s belly. Silver groaned. Jim felt himself grow hard, harder then he could ever remember being before. He pulled at the bottom of Silver’s shirt where it was tucked in. A moment later the cloth was free. Jim slipped a hand beneath, touching the soft skin of Silver’s lower belly. He stretched his hand so that his thumb slid into Silver’s belly button. He cupped the section of belly beneath with his palm and spread his fingers. It was so soft and pliable under his hand. He gave a small shake.

Even through the cloth of the shirt he saw a small ripple as Silver’s belly bounced up and down. Jim’s hips jerked forward, trying desperately to grind on something. He used his other hand to tear Silver’s shirt out of the way so he could see better.

“Jimbo.” Jim looked up and saw Silver staring at him.  
“I told you that I was going to watch you wobble,” Jim said. He was surprised how deep and raspy his voice sound. “I told you last night.”

“We shouldn’t, lad.”

“If you want me to stop, tell me to stop.” Jim waited. He felt like his heart had stopped beating.

“I don’t want ye to stop,” Silver said. Jim glowed. He shook the handful of fat again. Silver closed his eyes and tossed his head back. The sound he made was less of a moan and more of a deep rumble.

“You are the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen,” Jim said. He pulled back and playfully swatted at the bottom of Silver’s belly. He smiled as it wobbled back and forth.

“Ye really like this, don’t ye lad?”

“I do.” Jim put his hand on the roundest part of Silver’s belly. “Mine.” There was a tiny sound from Silver. It took Jim a moment to realize it was a gasp. “Say this is mine.” Jim slapped Silver’s belly much harder. He didn’t know what was sweeter, the sound it made or how much it jiggled.

“It’s yours,” Silver gasped. Jim reached up and touched the side of the cyborg’s face. His fingers moved over the flaps of skin, giving Silver’s double chin a pinch.

“No,” Jim said. “You’re mine. All of you is mine.” Silver watched him for a long time. Jim knew that he had gone too far. But it was too late to turn back.

“I’m yours.” Silver whispered. Jim kept eye contact as he got on his knees. He reached for Silver’s belt buckle. Silver moved forward just enough to bump Jim with his belly.

“Hey,” Jim protested, but he was laughing too. He put a hand on either side of Silver’s belly. He pressed his face against the warm soft flesh. His tongue flicked out and swirled inside the cyborg’s belly button.

“Jimbo,” Silver breathed. Jim could feel the finger pads on Silver’s cyborg hand as they slid through his hair and caressed his scalp. “Ah, Jim. You look so good right there.”

Jim titled his head back so he could smile up at Silver. His knees were already starting to twinge a bit but damn. He had to tilt his head back look at Silver’s face. If he had stayed where he was he would have only been able to see the bulge of his belly. “You look good.”

Silver shook his head. It was then that Jim realized how self-conscious Silver was about his body. He had won everyone on the ship over with his quick wit and clever tongue. He never expected to be appreciated for his body.

Jim turned his head until the pads of Silver’s cybernetic fingers were against his cheek. He flicked his tongue out and licked one of the pads. Sliver flinched. Jim smiled at the way his belly shook, unrestrained by his shirt.

“Did you feel that?”

“Aye, I did.”

“Did it feel good?” Silver hesitated again, and then nodded. Jim leaned forward, taking one of the pads in his mouth. He would have preferred to suck on Silver’s thick fingers, but this was more important. He needed to show Silver how comfortable he was with even this. He rolled his tongue around and around, up, down and over. He wanted to bite and nip, but he was sure that whatever metal Silver’s hand was made out of, it was stronger than his teeth.

He brought up his other hand and stroked Silver’s belly. Silver arched his back, pressing his belly into the touch. Jim could see the tent in Silver’s pants, but when he reached down, the old space dog bumped him with his belly again. Message received. No cocks, not now anyway. He turned his attention back to the man’s belly.

Eventually he let Silver’s finger out of his mouth with a pop. He climbed to his feet - or tried too at least. He had been on his knees too long. His lower legs were nothing but pins and needles. Silver caught him as he started to fall and guided him over to one of the benches. Silver sat down first, pulling Jim onto his lap. It was odd, and not very comfortable, but nice.

“The crew is going to notice if you keep looking at me like that.”

“I know.” Jim said, brushing his hair from his eyes.

“It doesn’t bother ye?”

“No. As long as they don’t know you like me back, there'll be no trouble, will there?” Silver paused for a moment, but then nodded.

“You’re right, probably not. But we’ll still have to be careful.” Jim nodded. He enjoyed a moment more of sitting on Silver’s lap before sliding off. He gave Silver’s belly one last squeeze before going upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Silver awoke that night when Jim slipped into his bed.

“I was waiting for you down in the galley,” the lad said. Silver scooted to one side, trying to make more room for Jim.

“I don’t stuff myself every night, Jimbo. We’d have run out of food a month ago if I did. It’s like a special treat.”

“Special,” Jim murmured. He slipped his hand under Silver’s shirt, stroking the soft flesh. “You’re so warm.” The lad pressed himself closer. Silver slid an arm around the boy, pulling him tighter. He smelled really good. Silver was relaxing so much he was about to fall asleep, when the lad slipped a hand down the front of his shorts.

“Hey now,” Silver said, fishing the boy’s hand out. Jim tilted his head back and even in the dim light Silver could see the tears.

“Don’t…don’t you want me?” The boy’s voice was trembling so hard Silver was sure it would break.

“Aye, Jimbo, I do. Ye know I do. But we can’t, not yet.” Jim blinked. He no longer showed fear, but disgust.

“Is this because of my age?”

“Aye, and the law.” Silver stroked Jim’s hair. “I don’t want anyone ta say that I took advantage of ye. It’ll be bad enough because of the difference between our ages. I don’t want any more black marks against us.”

“You aren’t taking advantage of me.”

“You think that will matter to the Captain, or yer Mum? They’re only going to see a fifty-year-old man and a seventeen-year-old boy.”

“Three weeks,” Jim said, grabbing at Silver’s shirt. “It’s only three more weeks.”

“Then we’ll wait for three more weeks. We’ll wait longer if ye want. But I won’t touch ye sooner.”

“But we-.” Silver knew what the lad was going to say but shook his head.

“And we shouldn’t have. It was lucky no one found us.” Jim didn’t say anything for a long time, just snuggled closer. Silver laid his head on Jim’s. He loved the softness of the lad’s hair against his cheek. 

“Promise me something,” Jim said.

“Hmm?”

“I can’t have you until I’m eighteen, fine. But you’re going to make it up to me.” Silver raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh aye. And how might I be doing that?”

“You’re going to let me feed you,” Jim said. His words were bold, but Silver could see the blush rising on his cheeks. “You let me feed you every night.”

“How much food do ye think we have on this ship?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Jim said. “We’re docking for supplies tomorrow on Rochester 31, remember?” Silver grunted. Jim reached under his shirt again, stroking Silver’s belly. “Please,” he begged. “Please, give me this.”

It would have been the easiest thing in the whole world to say no, but Silver couldn’t make the words form in his mouth. He had seen behavior like this, in certain types of bars, people feeding each other for sexual pleasure. It was something he had never thought to participate in himself. Until lately his middle of the night binges had been something he only did by himself. But the thought of Jimbo filling him up every night, pushing him past the point of comfort for his own pleasure - the thought aroused Silver more than he could say.

“Okay, lad.” Jim smiled and all but leapt out of bed.

“Come on.” He took one of Silver’s hands and pulled him toward the galley.

A moment or two later Silver plopped himself down on one of the benches as Jim bustled around the galley, making a pile of snacks. Silver eyed the growing pile, his stomach gurgling. Finally, Jim perched on his knee and ripped open the first package of crackers. He fed them to Silver with one hand, while his other rubbed his belly.

“You look so good,” Jim whispered as Silver chewed. “So damn good.” Beside them, the pile of packages started to dwindle. Eventually, there was only a box of four muffins. Jim reached for the box but Silver held up a hand.

“Hold on lad, I need a breather.” Jim nodded. Silver leaned his head back, massaging his belly with his good hand.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Jimbo cooed, nuzzling at the folds of skin at Silver’s neck. “You’re my good boy.” Pleasure shot through Silver. Making his cheeks turn pink. He thought he was past the point where praise made him feel good. And the thought of belonging to Jim in that way, it made his brain feel fuzzy in the right way. “Is my good boy ready for more now?” Silver nodded and opened his mouth for the first muffin.

“I love how tight your skin looks,” Jim said, as Silver swallowed the muffin. He pressed the second one to his lips and Silver tore into it. “I can’t decide if I like it big and firm like this, or round and soft like this morning.” He reached between Silver’s legs and for a moment Silver thought he was going for his cock again, but the lad just pinched a bit of chub on his thigh. Jim grinned as he shook it. “At least there are parts of you that are always soft.” He shoved the third muffin in Silver’s mouth before reaching around behind Silver’s back. “Oh, I like this too,” he said, grabbing the little shelf of fat at the base of Silver’s spine. The lad shuddered against him and groaned before grabbing the last muffin.

Silver was so stuffed he was sure he was going to burst, but he opened his mouth and began to chew.

“Good boy,” Jimbo whispered, stroking Silver’s face. “You did so good for me.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you for being so good.”

After a little cuddling, Jim went to the baths to have a solitary wank, and Silver waddled back to his room. He meant to get himself off as well, but he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The port on Rochester 31 looked and awful lot like the French village Jim had seen in his holobooks when he had been a child. He walked down the cobblestone street, looking at the quant shops on either side. He didn’t earn much as a cabin boy, but after months in space his pockets were filled with money. As he walked, he wondered what other boys did with their pocket money. Probably gambling, illegally obtained alcohol and skin magazines. A few months ago, Jim would have spent all of his money on parts to improve his solar surfer. But, his solar surfer was galaxies away and even if it weren’t he didn’t know any of these shops well enough to buy their parts. He hoped the cakes would be enough.

He pushed on the door to the bakery. A woman, who rivaled Silver in weight, if not height, was bussing around behind the counter. Jim took a step forward, catching her attention.

“Hiya, what can I do for you?” the woman asked, wiping off her hands on her apron.

“Hi,” Jim said, scrubbing his hand across his neck. He could feel his cheeks getting warm. Why was this embarrassing now? “All this is good for space travel, right?” The woman nodded, her double chins wobbling.

“I’ve got some special boxes in the back. Will keep everything fresh as the day it was baked.” Jim smiled and looked at the treats behind the glass. “You looking for something special, boy?”

“Yeah,” Jim said. He knew his face must be bright red at this point, but he pushed through. “What’s the most fattening things you make?” The woman stopped and looked Jim up and down.

“These for you?”

“My…partner.” Jim wasn’t sure if that was the right word to use, but he couldn’t think of a better one. The woman was still looking at him.  
“And your partner wants to be fattened up?”

“He’s been doing it since before I came along. I just wanted to join in.” The woman looked at him for a little longer, then nodded.

“I suppose it’s none of my business, but I like to make sure things like that are consensual. If it isn’t, well it gives the rest of us a bad name.” Jim watched as he touched the roundest part of her belly.

“You?” he asked.

“You didn’t think it was just your partner, did you?” the woman smiled. “Come here, slap your money on the counter. Let’s see what I can do for you.” Jim laid out all of his money and backed up. Somehow, it didn’t seem like very much at all. “That’ll do.” The woman left the money on the counter and turned to the baked goods.

“The best thing for you to do is to feed your partner between meals. Now, you’re looking for something with a lot of calories, but nothing too filling. You still want them to eat all their normal, everyday food.”

“He likes being full,” Jim said. The woman raised an eyebrow at him. “He likes being stuffed until he can barely move.”

“Well, that isn’t something that would go unnoticed on something as small as a ship. I bet you two play in the middle of the night.” Jim nodded. “Okay, I can give you some heavier things, but if you two are really serious about him bulking up, eating between meals is your best bet.”

Almost an hour later Jim left the bakery, a big white bag in each of his hands. He was loaded up with cakes, pies, cookies, rolls, things stuffed with custard or jam or chocolate. There were donuts too and cinnamon buns, and in one big bowl was a mixer that the woman had made especially for him. She called it ‘Happy Chub’. It was chocolate pudding mixed with cookies, chunks of cake, all topped with whipped cream. She told Jim to use this first, since it wouldn’t keep as well as the other things.

Luckily, no one was on the ship, except for Mr. Arrow who was negotiating with someone who looked like a blob of jelly. It was the easiest thing in the world to slip down into the galley and start packing Silver’s secret cupboard with the new treats. They had emptied it out the night before, but no matter how carefully Jim stacked things, they wouldn’t all fit. He was left with two pies and a cake that wouldn’t go in. He didn’t want to hide them elsewhere in the galley where anyone might come across them. He packed them back in the second bag and tip-toed to Silver’s room.

He opened the door, and found the old spacer, lying stretched out on his bed, reading a book. He looked over at Jim and smiled.

“Enjoy yer five minutes of freedom?” he asked. Jim nodded and knelt down next to Silver’s bed. He slid box after box under Silver’s bed. “Why don’t ye put those in the galley lad?”

“Wouldn’t fit, not after I put all the other things in there.” Silver’s eyes widened. Jim reached out and put a hand on Silver’s stomach, rubbing in small circles. “Silver?”

“Hmm?”

“You’d tell me if I pushed things too far, wouldn’t you?” Silver smiled and reached over, picking Jim up. Jim landed safely on top of Silver’s belly. He could feel the warmth of it, even through the two layers of fabric.

“Of course I would,” Silver said, stroking Jim’s cheek. “Well, looks like you made a plan for us tonight, so why don’t we take a nap now so we’re awake for it.” Jim nodded. He didn’t need a nap. He could stay up until sunrise the next morning and not feel tired. Still, the offer to sleep with Silver, even if it was just sleeping, didn’t come around that often. He rested his head on Silver’s belly and closed his eyes. The sounds of gurgling helped him fall right to sleep.  
Hours later, Jim pulled the Happy Chub pudding from where he had hidden it away. Silver sat on the bench, his flesh hand resting on his belly, claws gently scratching at the shirt. Jim pulled the lid off and set it down on the floor. Silver raised an eyebrow at him but slid onto the floor.

“I need a spoon lad,” he said, pulling the bowl towards him.

“No,” Jim said. His stomach was flip flopping all over the place, even as his blood was racing in his veins. Silver looked at him.

“Ye want me to make a mess? Is that a thing for you?”

“No,” Jim knelt down in front of Silver. He took his cyborg hand in both of his and pulled it too his chest. He hoped Silver could feel how fast his heart was beating. “I want to watch you, on your hands and knees, jiggling as you try to get more food in you. I want to watch you eat like a greedy little animal. Well, not so little.” He brushed his fingers over Silver’s belly. He looked up into the older man’s eyes. Silver didn’t say anything, but he pulled his shirt over his head. He got on his hands and knees, winked at Jim, and lowered his head to the bowl.

He made these obscenely delicious slurping, sucking and licking sounds as he ate. Jim sat, knees pulled to chest, watching. Silver’s belly bounced with every movement he made. Jim stared. There were long white stretchmarks running up Silver’s flank. He must have gotten those a long time ago. Jim licked his lips at the thought of new red and purple marks stretching across the cyborg’s skin.

Every once in a while, Silver would lift his head and wink at Jim. He would wiggle his ass or thrust forward just enough to set his belly wobbling. Jim’s fingernails dug into his palms as he tried not to cum in his pants.

It took almost an hour, but finally, Silver pushed the bowl away. He twisted until he was leaning against one of the wooden beams. His hand gently brushed across the front of his belly. Jim didn’t need to look to see that Silver had eaten every bite for him. He crawled across, positioning himself between Silver’s spread legs. He could feel Silver’s erection pressing against his own belly, but he pretended he didn’t. He focuses all of his attention on the massive belly in front of him. He pressed down with both of his hand. Silver groaned, and no wonder. The top of his belly was tight as a drum.

“You did so good,” Jim said, rubbing small circles across the crest of Silver’s belly. “You did so good.” His other hand snuck down and pinched the lower section of his belly that was still soft. Silver closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“That feels nice.”

Jim smiled and kept rubbing Silver’s belly.

“Jimbo, how much food did ye get, exactly?” Jim’s smile grew.

“Enough.” He patted Silver’s belly, sending a soft ripple across the flesh. “I think I got enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

Silver knew it wasn’t possible to gain thirty pounds in two weeks, but that was how he felt. Jim stuffed him every night until his belly was swollen and he was convinced he’d never eat again. But there was Jim again, right after breakfast, handing him pastries and sweet treats. His shirts were much tighter and he didn’t think it would be long before there was no longer any spare fabric to tuck into his pants. 

The thing was, it felt amazing. He loved how much his belly stuck out after Jim had fed him. He loved how the deck creaked under his weight. It had always done that, but it seemed so much louder now, or maybe it was just his footsteps that were heavier. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way his belly jiggled while he walked. And, if he wasn’t very much mistaken, he was starting to waddle. He had always had a different gait, his legs set wider apart than most, but it was starting to change, accommodating for the extra bulk. It didn’t help that he exaggerated the waddle whenever Jim was watching, and Jim was always watching. It was hard not to show off for the lad, especially when he saw how aroused it got him.

“You look good,” Jim whispered, pinching a generous handful of flesh as Silver settled down on the bench to start their nightly ritual.

“You mean I look fat,” Silver said, resting a hand on the swell of his belly. Jim grinned and gave Silver’s lower belly a good jiggle.

“It’s both. You look fat, and you look good.” He reached behind him and pulled out an apple pie. “You want this, big boy?” Silver licked his lips and opened his mouth, ready to be feed.

After, while Jim lay sprawled across Silver’s belly, a thought occurred to him.

“Lad,” he whispered, “I need a favour.”

“Mmm?” Jim asked, opening one eye.  
“I need ye to set up a distraction for me. I’m going to sneak into the Captain’s room.” Jim sat up.

“Why?”

“Because she’s the only one on this ship with a full-length mirror.” Silver watched as the boy’s eyes widened slightly. “Yeah, lad. I want to see exactly what it is that you’ve been doing to my body.” Jim bit his lower lip as he smiled.

“Aye,” he said, mimicking Silver’s accent. “I think I can do that.”

The next day, just after breakfast, Jim made a nuisance of himself down in the belly of the ship. Silver watched as Amelia rushed down with a few of the engineers to see what was wrong. It was easy enough to pick the lock on her door. 

He admired the fact that she kept her quarters sparse. Only the bed, a chest of drawers, and the mirror. He bolted the door behind him. It would be bad enough if anyone caught him in here, but it would be worse if they caught him in the nip. He didn’t know how much time he had, so he pulled off his coat and shirt as fast as he could. He reached over and tilted the mirror to get a better look at himself.

His belly had started to sag, and without his shirt giving him a modicum of support it folded over his belt, hiding the buckle. He turned to the side. It didn’t just hang, but it was bulging out at the sides. His love handles had grown too. He gave his side a pinch, feeling the soft flesh there. It felt nice. It was even nicer when he took his belly in both hands and bounced it up and down. It was mesmerizing.

“Silver, let me in.” Silver’s head snapped around looking at the door. He pulled back the bolt and Jim tumbled in.

“Lad, what are ye doing here? Ye’re supposed to be keeping an eye on the captain.” 

The lad winked. “Oh, I think she’s a bit busy with Doppler at the moment. I heard the bed creaking on my way here.” He looked Silver up and down and then glanced at the mirror. “Enjoying the view.”

“Seeing what the view is, for starters. It looks like it’s changed a bit.” Jim chuckled and walked behind Silver, gently turning him back towards the mirror.

“See, I love the whole package, but you know what really gets me going is the little things,” Jim said. “I love the places where you’re soft now that you weren’t before. I mean, look at your arm.” He ran his fingers under Silver’s bicep. The lad was right, where only muscle had been a month ago, there was now a small layer of flab. “And your back.”

“What about my back?” Silver said. Jim giggled and turned Silver slightly. He had to crane his neck to get a look at his back. Damn, the lad was right. Just below his shoulder blades were a pair of small folds. “Lad, look at what ye’ve done to me.” Jim pinched one of them and giggled again.

“You look so good Silver.” The lad got on his knees and reached for Silver’s belt. Silver took a step back.

“Lad, I told ye-.”

“Trust me,” Jim said, looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Silver relaxed as Jim loosened his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. Silver realized this was the first time the lad had seen all of his cybernetic leg. Jim bit his lower lip as he reached forward. “I thought you might have these.” He grabbed a handful of jiggly thigh, right above the cybernetic rig. “Looks like you might get a bit of extra flesh here.” Jim got up and walk around behind him again. “You know what I love about your ass, Silver?”

“What?” Silver barely had the word out before Jim slapped him hard across the rump.

“I love that I can smack your ass, go get you a snack and when I come back, it’s still wobbling.” Silver laughed. He reached for his clothing. “Not yet, please!” Jim whined.

“We’ve taken too much time already.” Silver wiggled back into his clothing, feeling every bounce and jiggle he made. “Go wait for me in the galley.” Jim perked up.

“But it’s the middle of the day.”

“Then we’re going to have to be real sneaky, won’t we?” Silver winked at him. Jim’s face got all flushed and he ran out of the room. Silver waited a moment, the followed, checking to make sure that no one had seen.


	6. Chapter 6

They had never done a midday stuffing before. There was plenty of risk of people coming in as seeing what they were doing. There was the added difficulty that he wouldn’t be able to go and wank after he had stuffed Silver. He’d just had to walk around until his hard-on went away on its own. Not that that hadn’t become a normal occurrence. He seemed to be popping wood every time he saw the cyborg. It didn’t help that Silver waddled around with his belly all puffed out, looking so proud of his growing size. All Jim wanted to do was run over and put a hand on that big belly. He wanted everyone to know that he had done this. He had spent every free moment stuffing his partner and he was so damn happy with the results.

He learned around as Silver heaved himself down the stairs. Jim licked his lips, focusing on how heavy the big man’s foot falls were. Silver bumped him with that belly. It was forceful enough that it knocked Jim back a step into the counter. Silver smiled and took another step forward, pinning Jim in place with his gut. 

“Ye like what ye’ve done to me?” he asked, resting a hand on the swell of his belly.

“Yes.” Jim said, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh of Silver’s belly. He had taught him to knead dough a few months back, Jim moved his fingers, just like the big man had shown him. “Please, let me fuck you.” Silver rumbled and ran his thick fingers through Jim’s hair.

“A few more days, lad. Just a few more.” Jim groaned and reached past him to where he had put the apple pie.

“Sit down, big boy.” Jim said. “We got to be quick.” Silver sat down and Jim fed him slice after slice of pie When Silver leaned back a small crescent of belly poked out from the bottom of his shirt. Jim fingered it. “You look so good.”

“Mr. Silver.” Jim tumbled to the ground and rolled under the table. Silver stood up and turned around.

“Yes, Mr. Onus?” Jim flattened himself against the floor, hoping that Onus didn’t see him. He shouldn’t have been worried. Onus was too busy twisting and untwisting his tentacles 

“The crew is a bit.. concerned.”

“Bout what?” Jim could hear a bit of an edge in Silver’s voice. Onus started vibrating a little, his eyes were focusing on everything except the big man.

“That you might be getting a little too big to do this job.” 

Silver snorted. “I’ve always been fat. That ain’t a secret.”

“Yes, but you’ve gotten fatter than you ever were before.” Jim tilted his head, trying to get a good look at Silver. He couldn’t see his face, but he did see how the big man’s arms crossed over his chest. The movement pulled up the bottom of his shirt, revealing even more belly. It made Jim’s mouth water.

“Why don’t ye go back and tell Scroop that he can either shove his opinion up his hole, or he can leave at the next port.”   
Mr. Onus vibrated a little more, but then nodded. “Yes, Captain, I’ll tell him.” He began to slide back towards the stairs. Jim waited until he was sure that the lookout was gone before he climbed from his hiding spot. Silver was trying to pull his shirt down, but it wouldn’t quite fit under the last inch. He yanked it into place, then tightened his belt, trying to keep it in place. It made everything squish together, pushing it up and outward. 

“Stop drooling, Jimbo.” He sat back down on the bench. “You got the rest of the pie to feed me.” Jim nodded, straddling the bench.

“Silver?”

“Hmm?” Silver asked with a mouthful of pie.

“Why did Onus call you Captain?” Silver didn’t say anything, but Jim didn’t know if that was because he didn’t want to or if he was just chewing.

“Captain of the Galley, lad.” Jim could tell that Silver wasn’t being straight with him, but he decided not to push it.

“But, you do like this, right?” Jim rubbed the bog man’s belly. He had asked so many times before, but he still needed the reassurance.

“I do. I really do.”

“You like being fat?” Jim pinched a small side roll that was just starting.

“It’s lovely.” One of his cybernetic fingers flicked out, pressing Jim under the chin so he would look up. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I promise ye I don’t.” Jim felt tears prickle his eye. He accidentally knocked the empty pie tin to the floor as he threw his arms around Silver’s neck. Silver wrapped his arms around him, crushing him to his chest. Jim didn’t care that anyone could come and see him. He pressed his lips against Silver’s as hard as he could. Silver kissed him back. Jim melted. He opened his mouth just a little bit. Silver did the same and suddenly their kisses were wet at hot and amazing.

Jim pulled back sucking air into his lungs. He hadn’t wanted to stop. It had felt so good. He collapsed onto Silver’s chest, his fingers curling in Silver’s shirt.

“James?” There was something in Silver’s voice that Jim couldn’t identify. He lifted his head. There was true terror in the big man’s face.

“What?” 

Silver licked his lips

“This ain’t fair of me to say,” he whispered. “But I can’t help it.” He took a deep breath. “Jim, I think I’m in love with you.” For a while all Jim could do was stare, then he was kissing Silver hard and fast. He breathed his response in between.

“I love you too, fatty.” He felt Silver shiver beneath him. “You think I would do this to just anyone?”

“Maybe ye were just horny.”

“Of course, I’m horny, but that isn’t why I want to fall asleep in your arms every night. That isn’t why I want to spend every minute of every day with you.” He kissed Silver’s nose. “I love you.” Silver sighed and held Jim against his chest. The sound of the cyborgs heartbeat quickly lulled him to sleep. Right before he drifted off he heard Silver promising that nothing would happen to him, not ever.


	7. Chapter 7

The day before Jim’s eighteenth birthday, Silver felt impossibly large. With every step he could feel his thighs brush against one another. There was no denying it now, he was defiantly waddling. His belly stuck out in front of him farther than it ever had before, like the prow of a ship. A few days ago, he had started doing even more physical labor. If he didn’t, he’d start having trouble carrying this extra weight around. He was more than willing to let Jim fatten him up, but he’d be damned if that would stop him from living life like he’d always done.

“God, I’ve made you so fat.” They were in the galley, and Jim was staring while Silver worked.

“Yes, ye have. Get back to work lad.” Silver waited until the boy had turned around before lumbering over. He pressed his belly into the boy’s back, pinning him against the counter. Jim gasped. The sound sent tingles down Silver’s spine. He leaned over him, putting a hand on either side of the cutting board.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure yer doing a good job dicing everything up for the stew.”

“Silver…” Jim moaned and arched his back into him. “Please…”

“I’ve given ye enough space to work, lad. Better hop to it.”

“I can’t concentrate with you like this.” The boy was wriggling against him. In a few hours he’d be able to grab him and fuck him until he screamed. The truth was that the teasing was just as hard on him. Just a few more hours. 

“Ye still have a job to do, cabin boy.” Jim moaned again, but he bent over his work. Silver watched as he carefully sliced and diced everything. The lad had a fair amount of skill. If he wanted to keep sailing, cook wouldn’t be the worst job he could take. Heavens knew that after his crew had Flint’s trove, they’d need a good cook.

“You smell so good.” Jim said. He put the knife down and turned in Silver’s arms so they were face to face.

“Oh aye? And what do I smell like?” Jim wobbled as he went up on tip toe. He nuzzled at Silver’s neck. 

“Leather,” Jim murmured. “Pipe smoke. Baking herbs.” He sniffed again. “I can smell the wind on you too.” He pulled back and smiled. “What do I smell like?” Silver smiled. He craned his neck so his big nose was nuzzling at the hollow off the lad’s throat. Mostly, Jim smelled like sweet grass and sweat. He made a show of taking big sniffs. Jim wiggled every time he let out a huff of air.

“Ye smell like my favorite thing in the whole world.” Silver whispered. “Ye smell like James Hawkins.” He pulled back and look at the lad. There was a faint blush across the boy’s cheeks. “What is it?” Jim didn’t say anything. Silver bumped his nose against the boy’s cheek. Jim turned his head and kissed him quickly.

“I’m afraid I’m going to disappoint you.”

“What are you talking about?” Silver asked, pulling back.

“When we fuck,” Jim said, his face going even more flushed. “I don’t want to disappoint you. I’m brand new at this.”

“I won’t hold that against ye.”

“I know you won’t. But I still want be good for you.” Silver picked up his cybernetic arm and wrapped it around the lad, pulling him to his chest.

“Oh Jimbo. I’m going to tell ye something, and I swear on my life it’s true.” The lad looked up at him with those big blue eyes. “It’s always a little odd the first time yer with someone new. Some of the best lovers I ever had were virgins, ye know why?” Jim shook his head. “Because they listened to what I asked them to do. They paid attention to what my body wanted.” He took Jim’s hand in his own and guided it to the swell of his belly. “Yer already really good at that.” Jim smiled and nuzzled his face into Silver’s chest. After a moment Silver pushed him away. “Alright lad, we still have work to do.” 

Hours later, Silver sat on the floor of the galley, Jim between his legs, feeding him. Silver’s belly was getting comfortably full, but there was still most of the cake left. He opened his mouth greedily each time Jim held the spoon up.

“Are we going to keep doing this?” 

“Hmm?” Silver asked, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“The stuffing?” Jim asked, holding out another bite. Silver took it. “Are we going to keep doing this every night? I mean, I love it, but…” Silver nodded and swallowed his bite of cake.

“Ye think we’re going to be otherwise occupied?” He gave the lad a wink. Jim turned bright red but nodded. “Yeah, probably we will. But remember, I’ve been stuffing myself long before ye came along.” He patted his belly. It was very firm under his touch. “If ye don’t, I still will.”

“Every night?”

“No, not every night.”  
“Good,” Jim smiled and shoved the next bite into his mouth. “I didn’t want to lose this.” 

“Neither did I.” Silver opened his mouth and accepted the last bite of cake. He groaned as he sat back. He used the palm of his hand to rub small circles on his belly. Jim leaned forward and slapped his hand out of the way. Silver grunted. The lad didn’t seem to notice. He reached up and unlaced Silver’s shirt and pulled it over his head. The moment the fabric was out of the way Jim pressed his face against Silver’s taut belly. It hurt a little bit, but not bad enough that he’d want the lad to stop. 

There was a series of wet sounds as Jim kissed his way down the belly. As he descended his head, it disappeared behind the swell of Silver’s belly. Silver wanted to move so he could get a better view of what Jim was doing, but not knowing what the lad was going to do next was exciting. 

The next time Jim pressed his lips against Silver’s skin there was an added sensation. Silver purred as he felt Jim’s tongue run across his skin. He was well on his way to being hard when the lad’s tongue flicked into his belly button. Silver jumped a little. Jim’s finger pressed gently into his sides, holding him in place. Silver expected Jim two flick his tongue in and out or swirl it around. The boy did both of those things, but only for a moment or two. Then Jim’s finger’s tightened as he thrust his tongue in and out of Silver’s belly button. Silver gasped and reached out, putting a hand on top of Jim’s head. Jim stocked tongue fucking his belly button and looked up. The two of them panted at one another, saying nothing. Then, Jim lifted his hand. He had all of his fingers folded in towards his palm except for the first two. He never broke eye contact as he put those fingers to Silver’s belly button and began to thrust. 

Pleasure rushed over Silver in waves. He watched his belly bounce as Jim finger fucked his belly button. He was so hard it hurt and it was all he could do not to cum. Jim must have seen the desperation in his eyes, because he smiled and started to pump faster. Silver jerked his hips up, trying to find something to grind against. Jim pushed his thigh between Silver’s leg. Silver gritted his teeth as he rubbed himself against Jim. He felt his belly bouncing and it felt almost as good as grinding against Jim. Almost. 

He gasped Jim’s name as he climaxed. He gasped in a lungful of air then collapsed back to the floor. He didn’t move as Jim climbed on top of him, except to wrap an arm around the lad. 

“So lad, what kind of birthday cake do ye want?”


	8. Chapter 8

Jim woke up next to Silver. He barely remembered slipping into the big man’s bed in the middle of the night. He just recalled how good it felt to feel Silver’s belly pressed into the arch of his back. How safe he felt with the big man’s arm around him all night. But now it was light and time to get up. Sometime during the middle of the night, he had become an adult, legally anyway. He didn’t feel different, but today it was legal for him to be with Silver, when yesterday it was not. He reached under the covers, fingers tracing over Silver’s metal thigh. His hand dipped down. Oh, morning wood was a wonderful thing. He could feel exactly how big Silver was, and it was even bigger than he had imagined.

“Not right now, Jimbo.” Jim looked up to see Silver’s eye flick open.

“But-.”

“I know, I know. I want ye too. And I’m gonna have ye tonight. Right now, we have to get up and make everyone breakfast. People are going to be wondering what happened if we don’t, then some people will come looking for us. Is this how ye want our relationship to get out?” Jim paused then took his hand off Silver’s cock.

“You still don’t want people to know, do you?” 

Silver shrugged his huge shoulders. “I think we should give it some time before we make it public. Ye think that the Captain’s really gonna believe that we waited til your birthday?”

“But we did.”

“But do ye think she’ll believe that? This is her ship. She could throw me out next port we stop in.” Jim’s heart leapt into his throat. The thought of Silver not being there, close enough to touch always, it made his heart ache.

“Okay, we’ll keep it quiet.” He gasped as Silver pulled him close.

“Well, not that quiet. Ye might want to try flirting with me on deck where everyone can see. After a few weeks I might start flirting back. We’ll ease them into it.” Jim nodded and nuzzled against Silver’s neck. The smell was intoxicating. A moment later Silver pushed him away. “Go on lad, get to the galley. I’ll be down there in a minute.”

Jim climbed out of bed and put his boots on. He opened the door, just enough to make sure no one was looking, then he left Silver’s room.

That day went along like all the days before it. He didn’t make sure Silver was stuffed at the end of every meal, but he did feed the old spacer snacks at every opportunity. Nothing much, just something here or there. More than anything it was an excuse to rub the big man’s belly.

Everything was going really well until just after dinner. He was scrubbing the dishes and fantasizing about what would happen that night. Would Silver shove those big fingers inside him? Would they rub their cocks together? Would he be so horny that all he could manage would be to climb on top of the big man and rut against his belly?

“Mr. Hawkins.” Jim looked up to see the Captain standing over him. He put the pot down and stood up.

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Mr. Scroop is not feeling well and will not be able to stand his watch tonight. I need you to do it instead.”

“Watch, Ma’am?”

“Yes, I didn’t have you in rotation because of your age. However, since you are a man now, you shouldn’t have any problems. Is that correct Mr. Hawkins?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Jim felt the bottom of his stomach fall out. He had been waiting for this for so long. Now that he was going to have his first night with Silver, he had it snatched away. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. He stayed standing while he watched the Captain level the galley. He heard the whirl and click as Silver lumbered over.

“It’s alright lad,” Silver said, settling himself down on one of the benches. He sat with his legs spread so that his belly droop between his thighs.

“I’m not waiting another night,” Jim snapped. He snatched the pot back up and attacked it with the scrubbing brush.

“Ye won’t have to. Scroop had first watch, so ye’ll only be on duty until midnight or so.” Above them the bell chimed. “That’s for ye, lad.” Silver reached out and took the pot from him. “Get up on deck. I’ll finish this off.” Jim stood there, trembling with rage. “Hey now.” Silver gently grabbed his chin in his cybernetic fingers. “It’s okay. Yer worth waiting for.” All the anger drained out of Jim in a rush. He looked up into Silver’s mismatched eyes and tried not to cry. He threw himself into the cyborg’s arms. Silver had dropped the pot and was holding him tight. Tears fell from Jim’s face onto the big man’s shirt. “Ye okay, lad?”

“Fine,” Jim said, voice breaking halfway through the word. How could he tell Silver that he couldn’t remember a time he had heard such kind words from anyone? He took three deep breaths then pushed himself away. He dried his eyes as best he could and climbed up on deck.

No one had actually told Jim what it meant to be on watch, so he just walked backward and forward across the deck, looking for something out of the ordinary. After the fifth pass with nothing unusual happening, his mind began to drift. Very soon he’d go down to the galley, not to feed Silver, but to fuck him. But maybe that was too much of a transition. After being stuffed all day every day, he was sure that the big man must be absolutely starving at this point. Jim still wanted to make sure he was full and fat and happy. If he tried to go right into sex, he was worried he wouldn’t be able to concentrate.

 

“Is that for me?” Jim turned around. Silver was standing a few yards away. His cybernetic eye zoomed in on the spot just bellow Jim’s belt. His first instinct was to cover himself, but he didn’t. Why should he? He jutted his hips out to Silver. The big man smiled and waddled over. “You want me to get down on my knees, lad?” Silver whispered. They were so close that Jim could feel the big man’s warm breath on his skin.

“Yes, I want that.” Of all the things he had imagined, he’d never thought to think of Silver sucking him down, while the winds of the Etherium swirled around them. “But we could get caught.”

“Maybe,” Silver said, knelling down in front of Jim. “But there is no one here now.” Jim moaned as Silver pulled his pants out of the way and pulled out his cock. For a moment he wondered if Silver would think he was too small, but then his cock was in the big man’s mouth and nothing else seemed to matter.

He watched Silver’s head bob. It was both the weirdest and one of the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Since Silver was so much bigger than him, he’d never really gotten a good look at the top of his head. He had taken his red bandana off, showing short light brown hair. Jim ran his finger through it. It was much softer than he thought it would be.

His orgasm, when it came, was unlike any he had ever had before. I crashed over him in waves, sending him shuddering and shaking to the deck. Silver coughed him as he fell.

“Yer alright, lad. Yer alright.” Jim was vaguely aware of Silver pulling his pants up. It was all the young man could do keep his head up. It wanted to loll to the side, like the head of a broken marionette.

“Wait,” Jim said. “Wait, did you swallow?” He focused his eyes just enough to see Silver nod. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Well, uh. Thank you.”

Silver’s hands snuck into Jim’s armpits and pulled him to his feet. “Ye got another two hours before yer watch is over. I’m going to go back to the galley and prep everything for tomorrow.” Jim nodded. He leaned against the railing as he watched Silver walk away. After a few minutes he was able to put one foot in front of the other again and walk back down the deck.

After Mr. Onus came to relieve him of his watch, Jim headed to the galley. Silver was sitting at one of the tables. In front of him was a cake. Not one of the ones Jim had made, but one that Silver must have made. When he drew closer, Jim saw that the big man had spelled out his name in frosting. Jim’s heart jerked.

“Thank you.” He perched himself on Silver’s knee. There was a little more cushion there than there had been a few weeks ago. Jim smiled and rolled his hips. He wrapped his arms around Silver’s neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. The kiss was wet and more intimate than any kiss that had ever come before it. When he pulled back for air there was a line of saliva that connected their lips for a moment.

“What do ye want, Jimbo?” Silver asked. Jim could feel how fast the cyborg’s heart was beating. His was beating just as fast. There were so many things he wanted, but one stuck out in his mind.

“I want to fuck you, while you eat that cake.” Silver looked taken aback for a moment, then smiled.

Of course, it wasn’t that simple. There was no way Silver would be able to eat the whole cake before Jim came. So, after some quick negotiation, they settled on Silver eating half the cake, before they even started prepping for sex. Jim sat on the table, feeding Silver piece by piece. Silver’s belly had swelled enough that it pressing up against the table. It was the easiest thing in the world to lean forward and rub himself against that big gut. Silver seemed to enjoy it.

“You’re okay with this, right?” Jim asked as they readjusted. They put the plate with the rest of the cake on the floor and Silver knelt in front of it.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I mean…have you ever had someone in your ass before?” Jim’s faced went red. Silver smiled but shook his head. “You aren’t worried.”

“Nope. Go get some of the olive oil in that cupboard. You’re going to need to prep my ass.” Jim retrieved the bottle and knelt back down next to Silver. The big man had slipped out of all his clothing. For the first time, Jim could see where the cybernetics were attached. He ran his fingers over where the metal met the skin. He heard the whirring of Silver’s eye. He looked up to meet the cyborg’s gaze.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Hardly,” Silver laughed. “Coat yer fingers with the oil, then put them in my ass, one at a time. You might have to wiggle them around to get me open enough to take yer cock.” Jim lubed up his fingers then took his place behind Silver. His ass was just as big and round as the rest of him. Jim licked his lips as he pressed his first finger against Silver’s hole. He heard a gasp as he pushed his way in.

Inside felt weird and amazing. It was soft but tight. Jim slipped another finger in. It was a tight squeeze, but after a moment it loosened up. Jim wiggled them back and forth for a moment, before realizing what he needed to do was open and close them. He repeated this several times until Silver seemed open enough to have a third finger slip in. Jim reached out and slapped Silver’s ass. It wobbled back and forth wonderfully.

“Come on tubby. You’re supposed to be face first in that cake.” Silver groaned, but a moment later Jim heard him starting to devour the cake.

Jim slid his finger out and reached for the bottle. Silver moaned and pushed his ass back towards Jim. Jim laughed as he oiled up his cock. He pressed the tip against Silver’s hole.

“Is this what you want.”

“Yes.” Silver voice was muffled by a mouthful of cake. Jim smiled and eased himself in. He almost came before he was balls deep in the other man. Silver just felt so goddamn good. He held onto Silver’s love handles for support.

“Up on all fours,” Jim said. “I want to see you wobble as I pound you.” Silver adjusted himself. Jim didn’t know if he had finished the cake or not, but it didn’t matter. He thrust into Silver with everything he had. He heard Silver moan and it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. Everything about Silver was bouncing and rolling as they rocked. It was so divine. He reached down and slapped the side of Silver’s gut. It wobbled. Jim sunk his fingers into the soft flesh.

“Harder!” Silver groaned. Jim picked up the pace as best he could. His knees where starting to hurt and damn he didn’t know that fucking was this much physical exercise. Still, it must have been enough for the big man because his moans were suddenly louder. Jim came far too fast, his whole-body twitching. Silver was still moaning and thrusting under him. Jim tried to catch his breath but slipped his finger’s back inside. Silver did most of the work, pushing himself back on Jim’s fingers again and again. His moans grew louder and louder until there was a moment of silence, and then he collapsed. Jim crawled up next to him.

“Did I do good?” He whispered. Silver reached out and pulled him close.

“Yes, Jimbo. You did so good.”


	9. Chapter 9

Three years after the Treasure Planet exploded, Silver still had trouble sleeping at night. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Jim’s face. He could have lived with the boy being angry at him, but the betrayal he had seen in those eyes…it still haunted him.

It was late at night when Silver managed to slog his way back to the one room apartment he had called home for the past year. Working as a short-order cook was something he was good at, but he hated it down to his bones. The customers all wanted the same greasy crap food day in and day out. Not to mention terrible hours. 

He pushed open the door, and kicked off his boots. He started peeling of his jacket when a motion out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head. The room was dark, forcing him to use his cybernetic eye to see. A man was sitting in his armchair, the only real furniture other than his bed.

The light flicked on and there was James Hawkins. He wore all white, except for a pair of shiny black boots that went up to his thighs. He smiled. Silver felt his heart melt.

“You lost weight,” Jim said, standing up. No longer the skinny eighteen-year-old the lad was now corded with muscles. He looked hard and strong. Silver’s eyes dipped down to the lad’s hands and he blushed. Those hands looked so much stronger and surer than they had been before. What a dirty old man he was to be thinking about the lad’s hands around his cock. He hadn’t even said hello. 

“Ye look good Jimbo.” He flinched as the lad stood up and walked over to him. Jim rested a hand on his belly.

“Aren’t you going to ask how I found you?” Jim said. He began pulling Silver’s shirt out from where it had been tucked into his pants. “Forgive me, but it’s been a long time.” His skin felt warm against Silver’s. 

Silver closed his eyes and held back a moan. “I’m more interested in why ye found me.”

“What do you mean?” Jim had pushed his shirt up until Silver’s belly was on full display. The lad smiled and traced his fingers down Silver’s skin. “You still have those stretchmarks I gave you. What, you’re about as big as you were when we met, right?”

“Why did ye come looking for me? After what I did…” He trailed off.

“You saved me.” Now Jim was on his knees, rubbing his nose against his belly. It was more than Silver could take. He got down on his knees to face Jim.

“Ye wouldn’t have needed saving if I were less of a monster. I cared more about gold than I did about you.”

“If that was true, I wouldn’t be here. You would have let me fall into the planet’s core.” 

Silver shook his head. “I don’t know how ye can stand to be in the same room with me.” Silver gasped as Jim grabbed his face.

“I can hardly stand to be in a room without you in it. I feel whole for the first time in years and you aren’t going to ruin it for me because you have a guilt complex.” Silver watched as the boy leaned in, but he stopped a moment before their lips met. “Is there someone else?” There was such fear in the boy’s voice that Silver felt his heart break.

“No,” he whispered. “And there never will be.” Their lips met. It was the softest of kisses but in it was everything Silver wanted. 

Jim pulled back after a moment. He ran his thumb back and forth over Silver’s cheek. “I want you as bad as I ever did. If you still want me.” 

Silver didn’t know how to answer, so he closed the distance between them and pressed a much hungrier kiss on Jim’s lips. The lad laughed into his mouth, and then kissed him back.  
“You gonna let me get out all big again?” Jim panted between kisses. Silver felt the lad grab a generous pinch of his gut.

“Might do,” Silver panted.

“You look good,” Jim said. “But I couldn’t keep my hands off you after I helped you pack on the pounds last time.”

“I remember,” Silver said.

“Then why’d you lose it?”

“I’m never hungry anymore.” Silver pulled away. “Whenever I see food I think about ye. With ye gone…”

“I’m here now.” Silver didn’t protest as Jim pulled his shirt over his head and straddled him. The cyborg could feel the hot length of him even through the rough fabric of Jim’s pants. Jim rolled his hips. “I never knew how soft you could be.” Jim reached down and pressed his fingers against Silver’s soft belly. “Damn, that’s sexy.”

“Yer the sexy one,” Silver whispered. Jim smiled and rolled his hips again.

“You ready for me, big boy?” Silver nodded and Jim slid between his legs. There was a moment of fussing with his belt and then his cock was in Jimbo’s hands. They were as skilled and strong as Silver thought they would be. He couldn’t see very much over the swell of his belly but he felt the boy dip down every now and then to lick his tip. “You taste just like I remember.” All Silver could do was moan. A moment later he shook apart under the lad’s hands. When the lad climbed back up, Silver could see his cum on the boy’s bare chest.

 

“What do ye want?” he asked. He reached up and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. Jim nuzzled into his touch.

“I’m too eager to actually have it inside you,” Jim smiled. “So why don’t you let me rub one out on your gut?”

“Sounds grand to me.” With a quick movement of his cybernetic fingers, Jim’s pants were unlaced and his cock was free. Jim rolled his hips forward, his cock tipping into Silver’s belly button. They both froze for a moment.

“Is this okay?” Jim whispered. Silver smiled. Jim grabbed a plush handful of Silver in each hand and pumped his hips into the big man’s belly button. Silver felt the boy moan and shudder on top of him. It felt better than most of the ordinary sex he had had. He felt the lad cum. Jim arched his back and screamed loud enough to wake the dead before collapsing face first into Silver’s chest. Jim lay there panting while Silver ran his fingers through his hair again and again.

“I know you feel guilty,” Jim whispered. “But this is where I want to be. I’ll stay by your side until you tell me to go away.”

“I’d never tell ye to leave, but this is no place for ye.”

“Then we’ll find a new place. Together.” A spark of hope that Silver had thought long dead flared to life in his chest. He held Jim close to him and together they drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim laughed, taking the box of donuts from Barney, the local baker. “Come on. He’s been the same size since we moved in five years ago.”

“No way,” Barney said, shaking his head. “He’s got to be at least fifty pounds heavier than he was.”

“Well, he’s not the only one,” Jim eyed Barney’s gut. “I think it works for you. Who wants a thin baker?” Barney rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, and I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that whenever you talk to my wife, it’s about how you like your men big. It puts thoughts in her head.”

“Thoughts you must have indulged. Thanks again for these.” Jim left the bakery and headed back to his mechanics shop and the little apartment above it.

He found his husband still sleeping. His big belly was rising and falling as he snored. Jim laid the box on the mattress and placed a hand on Silver’s orb of a belly. The baker was right. He’d spent the last five years fattening Silver back up to where they had left off, and then some. He slid his hand under the blanket, touching the white stretchmarks. It had been fun to see them go all red when Silver had started gaining again, but they turned white after a while.

“I thought we agreed that I wasn’t going to gain no more.” Jim looked into Silver’s eyes, or tried to. His husband was staring at the box. He seemed unaware of his tongue swiping back and forth along his lips.  
“I know,” Jim said. He reached over Silver, enjoying the touch of Silver’s belly against his arm. He plucked a donut out and held it up. “But, I still like to make sure my husband is well fed.” Silver raised an eyebrow at him, but opened his mouth anyway. Jim gently fed him, stroking his belly the entire time. Silver ate them all, and then licked the crumbs from Jim’s fingers. His gut felt tight under Jim’s hand as he continued to rub. Silver slumped back into the pillows and closed his eyes. 

Ordinarily, Jim was more than happy to let him have a midmorning nap, but his erection was pressing hard against his pants. He pulled the blanket back, put both hands on Silver’s belly and gently pushed so his bellywobbled back and forth. Every time his belly rolled back against Jim’s palms, he pushed it again.

“What ye doing, Jimbo?”

“Nothing.” Jim kept his eyes on Silver’s belly as it swayed.

“Feels good,” Silver mumbled.

“You feel good.” Jim continued to play with Silver’s gut with one hand. The other slipped between the big man’s legs and wrapped around his hardening mast. Silver moaned. Jim tore his clothing off and climbed between his husband’s thighs. Silver shifted, making his belly bounce. Jim moaned and dug his fingers into his soft underbelly. No matter how much Silver ate, there was always this soft spot. He lowered his head and began to suck greedily. He lifted his head just long enough to slick his fingers with the lube on the bedside table. Jim buried his face in Silver’s gut again, his fingers sliding into his own hole.

“You know you aren’t going to get open enough with those things,” Silver growled. The world spun and Jim was suddenly face-down in the mattress. Silver had always had big fingers, but in the last year or so they had gotten chubby too. Jim thought that it was adorable, and useful for prepping him. Silver slid in one finger and then another. Jim bucked as those fingertips flicked against his prostate again and again. He moaned when he felt them slide out of him, then moaned louder as he felt Silver’s cock slide into him. He knew he would hurt later, but it was so worth it. He felt as Silver flopped his big belly onto his ass. Chubby fingers grabbed Jim’s hips and held tight as he thrust.  
The pleasure was so intense that Jim had no idea where he ended and Silver began. He panted and moaned as Silver grunted over him.

He came first, collapsing into the mattress. Silver pumped away at him until he spurted. He rolled to the side panting. Jim barely had the energy to roll over and press his face into the big man’s belly before falling asleep.

Jim woke up to the smell of baking bread. He went downstairs and leaned against the doorframe. He smiled as he watched Silver wobble and jiggle as he worked. This was the best treasure any man could ask for.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it,

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
